


city veins

by pndraa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, MID-AIR KISSES, Romance, flight, night sky, scarlet vision - Freeform, spoiler-free (for civil war)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew he was doing this on purpose – acting like bringing her beneath the stars was nothing, when it felt like everything to her in that moment.</p>
<p>(Wanda and Vision go for a spin in the skies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	city veins

**Author's Note:**

> wow look my first non-Agents of SHIELD fic! Congrats me! (It's still Marvel. That counts, right?)
> 
> Anyway, this has no spoilers for Civil War even though I've already watched it. Relax. Scarlet Vision is adorable, I couldn't control myself. I hope you enjoy!

Wanda laid her head against Vision’s strong chest as the vivid red aura began swirling around her, keeping her up in the air.

“I’ve never flown around the city like this before,” Wanda muttered. “I always thought that I'd scare off the civilians.”

Vision smiled and pulled her closer.

“Tony used to engage in this activity frequently. He would don his suit and fly amongst the buildings in the city, and the people below would look up in awe,” he said.

“That’s because they don’t think Stark is a  _threat._ ”

“You are not a threat, Wanda,” Vision said.

She closed her eyes. “I know, but not everyone else. They'd think that I want to attack.”

“Now is not the time to worry about that,” Vision said, trying to change the topic. “Up here right below the clouds, no one will see us. Even if they did, your red magic could be easily mistaken as an aeroplane light.”

“Yeah,” Wanda said softly, lifting her head up to look at Vision. “Thank you.”

“What for?” He asked. “The night sky and the lights of the city?”

Wanda took his hands, lacing her fingers with his.

“No,” she said, gazing into his eyes. “For showing it to me.”

Vision felt a silly grin spread across his face. Human emotions were amazing.

Using her powers as a small boost, Wanda flew up and pressed her lips to his. They stayed like this for a moment, and suddenly the echoing noises of the city disappeared, and the two could only focus on each other. The red glow around them slowly began to dim as Vision wrapped his arms around Wanda and pulled her closer. As their lips pulled apart, Wanda felt the corners of her mouth spread. She hugged him back, and leaned into his embrace.

She let out a soft, happy sigh.

“I love you, Vizh,” she said. “Thank you, again.”

Vision ran his fingers through her hair. “For what? The solitude of the sky?”

Wanda laughed. She knew he was doing this on purpose – acting like bringing her beneath the stars was nothing, when it felt like everything to her in that moment.

Vision chuckled with her. “You’re welcome.”

 


End file.
